ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Mebius (character)
"They're my comrades. My strength." '' Ultraman Mebius in episode 27. Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu?): was a rookie Ultra warrior who had a lot to live up to. He is chosen as the new protector of the earth. His series is set in the same universe as the original timeline; when Mebius first appears to fight a monster, it is mentioned that this is the first time an Ultraman has appeared on earth in 25 years. Under the disguise of Mirai Hibino, Mebius joins CREW GUYS, the monster attack force of this series. At the end of his series, he is honored as the last of The Ultra brothers . Ultraman Mebius was created by Tsuburaya Productions in attemps to celebrate the Ultra series 40th aniversary. History A new savior has appeared on Earth. His name is Mebius. The newest Ultra warrior come from M78. His mission is saving the humanity from being killed by the evil monsters. His rival is another Ultraman from M78. The Ultraman is called Ultraman Hikari. Hikari was a good Ultra but after a tragedy on Aabu, he got a new form called Hunter Knight Tsurugi. After Hikari uses that form, he becomes a half evil warrior. He doesn't want to work together with Mebius. After he died with his Tsurugi form, Mebius take him to the land of light. And after recovered in the M78, he back to his normal form and back to earth to work with Mebius. Mebius fought many monsters, and Alien but eventualy he came under attack by the coalition of the Four Heavenly Kings, four mighty aliens composed of Yapool, Alien Mephilas, Deathrem,and Glozam. The served a being called the Emperor. Each was a greater conflict than all of the other aliens and monsters as they attacked him mentally and physically. With the help of his teammates and the Ultra brothers,they were defeated. Then the Emperor came, or Alien Emperor, the only being to conquer (temporily) the land of light, a threat more powerful and sinister than any alien force to ever attack the Earth. He assualt started with trying to force mankind to abandon their faith in Ultras by having them expel Mebius who had barely defeated his army of Imperializers. When that failed he came to Earth directly blanketing the planet in darkness and he blocked out the sun. After a long struggle with Hikari, Zamusha and other alien friends he made during his stay on earth Mebius was killed but revived by the faith of this teammates who fused with him and Hikari to create Mebuis Pheonix brave. With the help of the Final Metoer ( a spacium ray amplifier) and Zoffy,Mebius vanquished the cosmic emperor while the Ultra brothers destroyed of the dark coating that covered the sun. The Earth was saved and Mebius had a tearful goodbye before returning to the Land of Light with Hikari and Zoffy. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Ultraman Mebius is also appeared in the Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. Mirai hibino is still young man. But all of his brothers have already reached their dreams. Hayata becomes a operator in an airport, Dan becomes a cowboy, Hideki becomes a go-kart teacher, Hokuto becomes a chef in a restaurant. After many kaiju attacks onthe earth, Mebius and his brothers finally faces a deadly battle with Yapool and U-Killersaurus. Ultraman Mebius has fused with The Ultra brothers and becomes Mebius Infinity and kills the monster and Yapool.The Earth was safe for now. Forms Brave Mode Powers/Abilties *Mebium Knight-Blade: Mebius can create, from the Mebius Brace on his left hand, a large yellow blade, even larger than the normal Blade, that can slice through monsters with ease. This can extend to longer sizes. Can destroy monsters in one slash. *Infinity Slash: In Brave mode, Mebius can use his Blade to slash his foes twice in an "8" shape, causing them to explode afterward. *Blade Beam: In Brave mode, Mebius can emit a powerful energy beam from his blade. This orange beam can destroy monsters in one blow. *Infinity Cross-Beam: By swinging his Blade in an "8" shape, and performing one slash, mebius can emit a powerful blast of energy in the shape of an "8" that can destroy monsters on impact. *Extraordinary Jumper: Mebius has little trouble jumping to great heights, especially in Brave Mode. *Blade Blast: In Brave Mode, Mebius can charge his blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a huge energy blast from the blade of the sword. Very powerful. *'First Appearance: Ultraman Mebius Episode 18: "Pressure of Ultraman."' *'Transformation Item: The Mebium Brace merged with The Knight Brace.''' Burning Brave Mode Powers/Abilities *Mebium Bust: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first he palces his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. His hands them come together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *Extraordinary Jumper: In Burning Brave Mode, Mebius can jump to great heights, thanks to the training he recieved from Ultraman Leo. *Mebius Drill Kick: In Burning Brave Mode, and thanks to Ultraman Leo's training, Mebius can charge his foot with energy, and perfom a powerful, overhead kick, just like Leo's kicking move. However, he also rotates his body like a drill, resulting in a sort of a Corkscrew attack. Can destroy, as well as pierce through, monsters with one hit. *Super Power: In Burning Brave mode, Mebius' strength and abilities increase in power. In other words, he becomes much more powerful. Phoenix Brave Mode Powers/Abilities *Mebium-Knight Shot: While in Phoenix Brave Mode Mebius can preform an extremely strong version of the Mebium Beam that also has energy of Ultraman Hikari's Hikari Shot. This attack can be used as a + style attack or L style. *Mebium Knight-Dynamite: Mebius's final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode in which Mebius performs an extreamly powerful version of the Mebium Dynamite. Powerful enough to fatally wound Alien Emperor *Beam Reversal: Mebius can reverse beams as strong as Alien Emperor's dark beam back at their source upon impact with his body. Infinity Mode Powers/Abilities *Infinity Arrow Slash: An energy blast attack fired from the hands. Just a standard blast. *Infinity Anti-Body: Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit. Powers *Mebium Shot: Mebius's signiture attack,a+ style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Infinity Beam:By touching the Mebium Brace,Mebius can can collect energy and realease a powerful beam from his arms. *Energy Blasts:Mebius can launch arrow-shaped,missle-strength blasts from the Mebium Brace.This can be done is human mode as well. *Mebium Blade:Mebius can create a yellow energy blade from the Mebium Brace that can slice through monsters with ease. *Extraordinary Jumper: Mebius has little trouble jumping to great heights, especially in Brave Mode. *Mebium Punch:By charging energy into his left hand,Mebius can punch his into his oppenent and completely disntigrate them. *Mebium Dynamite:An attack similar to Ultraman Taro's where Mebius engulfs his body in flames,grabs the opponent and explodes on contact.After the attack,Mebius can reform his body from particles in the area. *Energy Sheild: When needed mebius can create a barrier of swirling energy to block himself from attacks and even reflect them. *Teleportation:Mebius can teleport long distances with ease. *Digitize:In order to enter a computer created world,Mebius can himself into energy and enter a computer system. *Transform: Mebius can transform with the help of Hikari,Crew GUYS, or the Ultra Brothers *Size Change: Mebius can shrink to human size or a giant's size at will *Human Host: While on Earth,Mebius can take the form of a human,once this is done Mebius can transform with the Mebium Brace. Video Game Appearance Ultraman Mebius is also appeared as playable character in the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. Abilities (in the game) *Foward+O : Mebium shoot *Down+O : Mebium super punch *Back+O : Mebium Beam Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Brothers